Most telephone technicians have to cut and peel telco cord in order to make it fit so as to be pressed onto a telco plug. Previously, various types of pliers have been proposed and implemented for the peeling and press-fitting of plugs onto telco cord. Some tools can peel telco cord but cannot press-fit the plug onto the cord. Other types of tools can press-fit only one cord onto a plug at a time after the cord has been peeled by other pliers, mainly, because it cannot peel the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,591, issued on May 5, 1992, to the present inventor describes a pliers for the cutting and peeling of telco cord and for the press-fitting of such cord onto a telco plug. The device of this patent includes a movable handle and a fixed handle. Holes are formed within the fixed handle so as to allow for the plug to be inserted into the hole and for the line to be inserted into the plug for the purpose of crimping. A slidable body is fitted within an internal cavity of the fixed handle so that the sliding body can move upwardly and downwardly relative to a rotatable movement of the movable handle with respect to the fixed handle. A spring serves to connect the sliding body to the fixed handle.
Importantly, in this device, openings are only provided for certain types of plugs. The device is not adapted for receiving those plugs with offset latches. Furthermore, the device includes a cutting mechanism which includes a pair of cutting blades in offset relationship. Experience with the use of such blades have shown that the blades tend to eventually separate so as to cause uneven and jagged cutting of the telco cord. Also, in order to crimp the plug onto the cord, the sliding body includes a pair of crimping blocks. After extended use, it has been found that these crimping blocks tend to move from their original position because of the forces imparted to them. The sliding body was not particularly adapted so as to retain such crimping blocks in a desired position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for crimping of plugs onto telco cords which includes a means for crimping plugs with offset latches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the cutting of telco cord which avoids the use of offset blades.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for the crimping of telco plugs which facilitates the ability to repeatedly use the crimping blocks on the sliding body of the device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device for the crimping, cutting and stripping of telco cords which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.